1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a reformer for converting a fuel into a reformate that is rich in hydrogen and a control method for the reformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a reformer is an apparatus in which a hydrocarbon-based fuel is treated at a high temperature to modify the structure of hydrocarbon that is a component of the hydrocarbon-based fuel, thereby generating a desired component or reformate, e.g., a hydrogen-rich gas. Such a reformer may be manufactured as a direct oxidation type reformer using a burner or as an oxidation catalyst type reformer using an oxidation catalyst. The hydrocarbon-based fuel may include liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), methane (CH4), methanol, gasoline, light oil, coal, bio-ethanol and the like. The hydrogen gas generated in the reformer may be used as a fuel of a fuel cell.